1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly to a wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a wireless communication device transmits electromagnetic signals, electromagnetic interference (EMI) is also produced, and usually interferes with other wireless communication devices. Nowadays, many countries have constituted various testing specifications to avoid or reduce EMI. For example, it is prescribed in Europe that wireless communication devices must pass a test based on a specification defined by the European Economic Community (EEC), before the wireless communication devices are marketed.
Conventionally, a magnetic coil is disposed in the wireless communication device to prevent EMI waves from being transmitted via the antenna. However, EMI is not effectively reduced by this method.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.